Don't freak out Ed
by Acid66
Summary: Taking place during Brotherhood episode 37 with Ed realizing he loves Winry. EdxWinry. First fanfic for me, please review.


_But what do I know I only have Lieutenant Hawkeye's experiences to go by and she thinks she thinks I…_

_You're in love with her aren't you, her words kept replaying again and again in my mind._

_I couldn't think, I couldn't move and on top of it all Winry was 6 inches from my face about to fix my arm! What am I going to do?! All the thoughts of Winry I had deliberately pushed aside for months came racing back. Her hair her eyes, the way she drove me out of my damn mind with her obsession with tool and mechanics and arguing with me over everything, but then why did I….did I….._

_I tried to stare at the wall and think about something else, ANYTHING ELSE! But her blonde hair and sapphire eyes and body… that amazing womanly body in her tight tube top with her flat stomach. Especially when she leans over to fix my arm and all her cleavage hangs out as she tightens the bolts…._

_Oh my god, pull yourself together Elric! I mean this is Winry, WINRY. Whiny bitchy sexy Winry. Sexy? Who said she was sexy? I mean she looks good, damn good. ERGHHHHH. Think about the periodic table, yeah, there's nothing sexy about the periodic table! Take that estrogen infused female! Hydrogen, helium, lithium….._

"Ed, you okay?" Winry asked in a concerned voice. I can only imagine what my face looked like to her.

_DON'T ANSWER KEEP GOING ELRIC, keep going halogens and metals and Winry fixing metals, Winry fixing my metal, stop no titanium…._

Winry mumbled something under her breath. _I hope none of my thoughts came out during the battle in my head._

"Did- did you say something?" I asked in a shaky voice. _Great now I sound like a 12 year old._

"No Ed I didn't say anything," Winry muttered.

"OWWWWW!" I was in so much pain as she connected my nerves with my automail. At least this brought me down from my horny mind.

"I TOLD YOU TO WARN ME BEFORE YOU CONNECTED THAT!" I bellowed at her_. Damn her for hurting me and putting thoughts in my head, after all I have no time for girls and bullshit like that. I have alchemy and Al and the damn stone to think about. I'm just crazy, that's it, over worked. _

"Yeah yeah, now let me do your leg." She moved to get other tools for my leg.

_My eyes shot open and looked down at my boxers. Of course I wore only boxers with a thin ass sheet thrown on top. It never bothered me before to be like this in front of Winry, that hot blonde with the big tits. THERE I GO AGAIN! _

_With horror I felt myself beginning to tent as Winry bent over to get different tools for my leg. And her sweet ass in the air. It was too much I had to get out or she would see me in a state that she wouldn't like, or would she?_

_I didn't have time to think; I jumped up and bolted around her, out the door past my guards and down the hall to the bathroom while hearing my name being called by her. Secluded in the bathroom alone with my erection more prominent than ever, I tried to look past my guilt at putting us both in this awkward position. I mean I never even considered girls as good looking or anything other than just, there. And Winry I had known my whole life. This would ruin our friendship but as it was I was already ruining my mind with the thought of her and me together in more than one way. _

I avoided Winry at all costs for the next couple days speaking only to Al who of course being the noisy brother knew I was bothered by something.

"Brother you have been acting sulky for a while now. Why don't we go back to see if Winry can cheer you up," Al picked up on my affection for Winry without me even saying anything.

"NO!" I yelled too loud, giving too much away.

"Brother, I know you two fight a lot but I also know you care about her. I think you guys had a fight," Al tried to reason.

"We didn't have a fight Al," I huffed and looked off into the distance.

"She still needs to fix your leg," This was true, my leg wasn't up to par and no one else was going to fix it like my own mechanic.

"I'll live without it. I have another leg," I flatly stated. I wanted Al to just drop this whole thing. I wanted to leave and leave Winry who tortured me even without being present.

"You're just being stubborn," Al bitched.

" I'm always stubborn! You're getting on my last nerve Al! I don't want to talk to that crazy ass bitch right now!" I yelled at his metal form.

Al whipped his head in the direction of the nearest tree. I look up and see a blonde on the porch tailing it back to the house. Ah, SHIT!

"AL WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!" I screamed! I knew he was in on this, trying to fix everything even when I fuck it up beyond repair.

"She just wanted to know why your avoiding her and not letting her fix your leg!" Al tried to defend himself.

I ran into the house heading to her room and reaching for her door which was locked, no shocker there.

"Winry damn it open up! I'm sorry!" I banged on her door with my metal arm.

"Go away Edward!" I heard with tears in her voice.

"No, I've been in a bad mood and I've been just irritated by Al, just let me apologize to your face!" I legitimately felt awful and guilty. I had always yelled at her and pushed her aside, what if she never talks to me again?

"The crazy bitch says go away!" Smartass.

"Hypocrite you're just as stubborn as me!" I bellowed because my temper got the best of me.

The door swung open and a wrench aimed right at my head, but learning from experience I was able to dodge it and grab her arm.

"Let go of me, ASSHOLE." She enunciated her profanity.

"No." I was inches away from her face which seemed to cause her to lose words. I looked directly into her eyes and couldn't bring myself to tear away from her gaze. Did she love me as much as I loved her? Sure I was a horny teenage but I still loved her more than anything. I wanted to make her happy and make sure she was safe, both areas that I felt I failed at. I couldn't even protect my own brother from my selfishness.

"Well apologize asshole so I can fix your leg finally, it's rude to keep me waiting around for work," She glared intently into me which just made her more desirable. If I had to fight with anyone, I'd rather it be her."

My courage that I had a minute ago evaporated so my apology came out as a stutter, "I'm I'm I'm sorry, really sorry, I did, did not mean it"

"Say "please Winry will you fix my arm, you're the best mechanic ever"." A smile crept on her beautiful face.

"Fix my arm you're a kick ass mechanic," I tried to casually flop on the bed.

Okay, take off your pants. She said as casually as any other phrase.

_Oh no, the thoughts were back with a vengeance. In her absence these past few days, I had indulged too much alone in my room when Al was not around, thinking it would get rid of her or this nagging itch to be all over her. I tried with great effort to extract my pants and lie still with my eyes shut and my mechanic arm over them. _

My automail leg ended slightly above my left knee. She unfortunately grazed my inner thigh trying to replace a part medial to my knee.

_I was struggling to kept myself from becoming the horny love sick teenage who was so awkward with girls I didn't even know how to approach her on a normal basis, or how to take her on a date. I wonder what she would wear for the date. A red dress or a mini skirt that showed off her ass-_

"EDWARD!" Winry suddenly turned her head and knocked the tool box off the bed.

"WHAT?!" But I knew what startled her, I was so hard it was impossible for her virgin self to not notice.

" I'm sorrrrr-y I didn't know that- I don't," She was struggling to put everything into words while my face was heating up with started to get up but I grabbed her arm while unfortunately hurting my lower parts in the process.

"Winry, I, this, this is why I didn't want you to fix my leg," I managed to get out.

"This never…. Happened before. I'll just fix you and leave," Faster than I could imagine she fixed my leg and still tried to leave.

"Please let me explain Winry," damn she looked scared but it was kind of cute, in a really innocent way. I have to say I was pleased that she was so pure due to my lack of experience this took some of the pressure off.

"Guys, they get like this, I can't control it," I tried desperately to search for the right words, "When they think of a girl it happens." I was as crimson as my jacket at this point, surprised I even found the strength to speak.

"Were you thinking of me Ed or another girl," Winry looked at the floor whispering.

"You, it's always been you. "

"Lately I've been thinking about you a lot, and I don't want to lose you as a friend because I'm like this."

"Edward Elric, I've always cared for you, you're just too much of a guy to notice."


End file.
